


No Secret

by nightyn628



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Diego Hargreeves, M/M, POV Ben Hargreeves, Top Luther Hargreeves
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: เมื่อเบนไปค้นพบอะไรบางอย่างเข้าโดยบังเอิญ...





	No Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Ben Hargreeves discovers some truths about his brothers.

ชื่อของผมคือเบน ฮาร์กรีฟส์

 

และอย่างที่คุณรู้มานั่นล่ะ ผมน่ะตายไปนานแล้ว เรื่องนี้ไม่ใช่ความลับอะไรหรอก

 

แต่ถ้าจะให้แนะนำตัวคร่าว ๆ ตอนนี้ผมเป็นวิญญาณที่คอยป้วนเปี้ยนอยู่ข้าง ๆ เคลาส์ล่ะ ถึงหมอนั่นจะเอาแต่เสพยาทั้งวันก็เถอะ แต่เห็นอย่างนี้เคลาส์ก็เป็นคนเดียวที่สามารถมองเห็นและสื่อสารกับผมได้ หมอนี่มีความสามารถพิเศษด้านนี้น่ะ

 

ทุก ๆ วัน ๆ ของผมก็ปกติธรรมดาทั่วไป คุยกับเคลาส์บ้าง คอยเตือนสติหมอนั่นบ้าง แล้วก็ติดสอยห้อยตามเคลาส์ไปทุกหนทุกแห่ง หรือบางทีก็จะตามสอดส่องพี่น้อง(ไม่แท้)คนอื่น ๆ ที่มองไม่เห็นผมบ้าง

 

ความจริงแล้วพอทำได้แค่มองคนอื่น ๆ อยู่ฝ่ายเดียวมันก็น่าหงุดหงิดนิดหน่อย คุณลองคิดดูสิ ไม่ว่าคุณจะพูดอะไรไปก็ไม่มีใครได้ยิน ไม่มีใครสนใจ ทุกคนเดินทะลุผ่านตัวคุณไปเหมือนคุณเป็นแค่อากาศธาตุ ถ้าถามผมล่ะก็ มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่แย่สุด ๆ ไปเลยล่ะ

 

แต่เอาเข้าจริงแล้ว ถึงมันจะแย่ แต่มันก็มีข้อดีในแบบของมัน ก็เป็นเพราะคนอื่นมองไม่เห็นผมนี่ล่ะนะ ผมถึงได้รู้ความลับหลาย ๆ อย่างในบ้านหลังนี้ และผมไม่ได้หมายถึงความลับธรรมดา ๆ แต่ผมหมายถึงความลับที่มันลึกลับมาก แม้แต่พ่อของพวกผม หรือโพโกหรือเกรซเองก็คงไม่เคยรู้มาก่อน และไม่มีพี่น้องฮาร์กรีฟส์คนไหนรู้ อาจจะยกเว้นผมกับดิเอโก้ที่รู้เรื่องนี้กันอยู่แค่สองคน (เพราะผมไม่ได้เล่าให้เคลาส์ฟัง เพื่อกันไม่ให้เคลาส์เมาหลุดปากเล่าให้คนในครอบครัวฟังต่ออีกทอด)

 

ว่าแต่ทำไมคนโง่อย่างดิเอโก้ถึงรู้น่ะเหรอ? ง่ายมาก นั่นก็เพราะว่าเรื่องนี้มันเป็นเรื่องของดิเอโก้ไงล่ะ! ที่ผมจะบอกก็คือ คุณรู้รึเปล่าว่าดิเอโก้เจาะห่วงที่หัวนมข้างซ้ายด้วยน่ะ?

 

อืม ผมว่าถ้าคนเราเจาะหูเจาะสะดือได้ การเจาะหัวนมแล้วเอาห่วงเล็ก ๆ ไปคล้องมันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกใหม่อะไรหรอก แต่ที่ผมสงสัยก็คือ ตอนเจาะมันไม่เจ็บเหรอ? ผมเป็นวิญญาณก็จริง ถึงแม้ว่าตอนนี้จะไม่สามารถรู้สึกเจ็บปวดได้อีกแล้ว แต่ก็ยังจำได้อยู่ว่าความเจ็บปวดมันเป็นยังไง เพราะอย่างนั้นผมถึงได้ไม่เข้าใจดิเอโก้เอาซะเลย

 

ก็หัวนมน่ะ...มันค่อนข้างจะเป็นส่วนของอวัยวะที่น่าจะอ่อนไหวอยู่เหมือนกันนะ ถ้าต้องยอมเจ็บแลกกับการที่มีห่วงจิ๋วคล้องหัวนมล่ะก็ เป็นผมคงไม่เอาด้วยหรอก

 

ในขณะที่ผมบอกตัวเองอย่างนั้น เสียงเคาะประตูห้องของดิเอโก้ก็ดังขึ้นขัดจังหวะ ผมได้ยินเสียงหมายเลขสองพึมพำอะไรเบา ๆ ฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์ ก่อนที่เจ้าตัวจะเดินไปเปิดประตูทั้ง ๆ ที่ยังเปลือยท่อนบนอยู่ โอเค ไม่ว่าคนข้างหลังประตูจะเป็นใคร เราก็มีคนที่จะได้รู้เรื่องหัวนมของดิเอโก้เพิ่มอีกหนึ่งคนแล้ว

 

เห็นมั้ยล่ะ ผมบอกคุณแล้วใช่มั้ย ความลับสุดยอดเรื่องหัวนมของดิเอโก้น่ะ แม้แต่เซอร์เรจินัล ฮาร์กรีฟส์ผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ก็ยังไม่รู้หรอกนะ (แต่ถ้าเขารู้ ผมว่าผมเองต้องเตือนเคลาส์แล้วล่ะว่าอย่าได้ไปพยายามเรียกวิญญาณตาแก่อันตรายนี่มาเชียว)

 

'แอ๊ดดด...'

 

เสียงประตูที่เปิดออกกำจัดความคิดวุ่นวายในหัวผมได้เป็นอย่างดี เบื้องหน้าของผมและดิเอโก้คือชายคนสุดท้ายบนโลกที่ผมคิดว่าดิเอโก้จะยอมญาติดีด้วย เขาเป็นพี่ชายคนโตของอคาเดมี่แห่งนี้ ลูเธอร์ ฮาร์กรีฟส์

 

อันที่จริงถ้าจะให้ผมพูดล่ะก็ สองคนนี้ไม่ถูกกันมาตั้งแต่สมัยเด็ก ๆ แล้ว ดิเอโก้ชอบท้าทายลูเธอร์ เขาชอบยั่วโมโหลูเธอร์อยู่บ่อย ๆ แถมไม่กี่วันมานี้พวกเขายังจะฆ่า....อะแฮ่ม ยังจะต่อยกันกลางสายฝนอยู่เลย ผมถึงได้ประหลาดใจนิดหน่อยที่ตอนนี้ดิเอโก้เป็นฝ่ายดึงลูเธอร์เข้ามาในห้องอย่างรีบร้อน ฝ่ายหมายเลขหนึ่งพอเดินตามหลังดิเอโก้เข้ามาได้ซักพัก เขาก็คว้าข้อมือของเจ้าของห้องเอาไว้

 

ผมกำลังจะไปหาเคลาส์ เผื่อว่าเขาจะมีสติพอที่จะช่วยห้ามมวยสองคนนี้ได้ แต่ยังไม่ทันได้ทำอะไร ลูเธอร์ก็ใช้แรงกอริลล่าดึงดิเอโก้เข้าไปจูบซะอย่างงั้น

 

What the f*ck?!

 

ผมได้แต่อ้าปากค้าง มองคนที่สมควรจะเป็นคู่อริกันจูบกันอย่างเร่าร้อน มือหนาของลูเธอร์กดนิ้วโป้งหยอกเย้าห่วงจิ๋วสีเงินที่หัวนมของดิเอโก้ นวดคลึงดุนดันมันไปมา ขณะเดียวกันสองขาก็ขยับต้อนอีกฝ่ายจนดิเอโก้ถอยหลังล้มลงบนเตียง เสียงครางในลำคอของเจ้าคนบ้ามีดทำให้ผมรู้สึกว่าตัวเองหน้าเห่อร้อนไปหมด(ทั้ง ๆ ที่ความจริงแล้ววิญญาณหน้าร้อนไม่ได้) ถ้าถามผมนะ ผมว่าเจ้าดิเอโก้ทำเสียงได้เซ็กซี่สุด ๆ ไปเลยล่ะ

 

ไม่สิ เดี๋ยวนะ เดี๋ยวก่อน ไม่ใช่เรื่องเสียงครางสิ ประเด็นสำคัญก็คือ คนพวกนี้กำลังจะ.......

 

เสียงปลดเข็มขัดเรียกสติที่กำลังจะหลุดลอยของผม เอาเข้าจริงมันทำให้ผมตกใจตาถลนออกจากเบ้าเลยเชียวล่ะ ผมพยายามตั้งสติ แต่พอมองไปเห็นส่วนนูน ๆ ที่เป้ากางเกงของคนทั้งคู่ ในหัวผมก็เหมือนจะว่างเปล่าไปหมด

 

ไม่รู้ว่าเวลาผ่านไปนานเท่าไหร่ ผมกลับมามีสติอีกทีก็ตอนที่ลูเธอร์คร่อมตัวทับอยู่บนร่างของดิเอโก้ ดิเอโก้ในตอนนี้ไม่เหลือเสื้อผ้าบนตัวซักชิ้น ในขณะที่ลูเธอร์เปลือยแค่ท่อนล่าง ท่อนบนยังมีเสื้อแขนยาวปกปิดเอาไว้

 

สภาพของดิเอโก้ตอนนี้เรียกได้ว่าชวนให้ใจเต้นมาก ๆ ถึงแม้ว่าคนตายจะหัวใจหยุดเต้นแล้วก็เถอะ แต่ในสายตาของผม ดิเอโก้ในตอนนี้ดูตัวเล็กลงมากเมื่อเทียบกับขนาดตัวของลูเธอร์ เจ้าคนบ้ามีดนอนอ้าขากว้าง ใบหน้าขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ ซ้ำยังทำอะไรที่ไม่สมกับเป็นตัวเองด้วยการยอมให้พี่ชายคนละสายเลือดบุกรุกเข้าไปในช่องทางคับแน่น การขยับเข้าจังหวะแต่ละครั้งของลูเธอร์เรียกเสียงครางผะแผ่วผสมกับเสียงสบถหยาบคายของชายแม็กซิกันอเมริกันได้เป็นอย่างดี

 

"อึก.. ฮ้า... ล ลู...ลูเธอร์!"

 

"ฮืมมม..."

 

ผมหันหน้าหนีจากที่มาของเสียงลมหายใจติดขัดและเสียงยวบยาบของฟูกเตียง โอเค...แบบนี้มันกระอักกระอ่วนชะมัด ถึงพวกเขาจะมองไม่เห็นผมก็เถอะ แต่ผมยังมองเห็นพวกเขาอยู่นะ! ผมว่าผมรีบไปดีกว่า!

 

ไม่พูดพล่ามทำเพลง ผมรีบลอยทะลุผนังออกมาจากห้องของดิเอโก้ทันที อันที่จริงผมอยากไปหาไฟว์ต่อ ก็ไม่ได้เจอกันมาตั้งนานนี่นา แต่เพราะภาพเซ็กส์ที่ติดอยู่ในหัวทำให้ผมไม่มีกะใจจะเผือกเรื่องชาวบ้านต่อเท่าไหร่นัก

 

ไม่สิ อย่าว่าแต่จะเผือกเรื่องของไฟว์ในตอนนี้เลย จากนี้ไปผมคงไม่กล้าเผือกเรื่องของพี่น้องในบ้านคนอื่น ๆ แล้วล่ะครับ

 

.......

**Author's Note:**

> รูปเจาะหัวนมค่ะแงง5555555 https://www.instagram.com/p/BuaB-RtA7RX/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=okrft49ap0de จากนี้ไปดิเอโก้ในฟิคเราจะมีอะไรแบบนี้นะคะ55555555555555555555555555 /กราบคุงDavid แคสต์ดิเอโก้สำหรับความพอร์นมา ณ ที่นี้แงงงง


End file.
